Pain
by CJSpooks
Summary: Summary: Right after season 8’s finale, “Existence”. During season 9.Told by the different characters’ point of views.
1. Missing You Part I

Rated: PG…for some language  
  
Feedback: Review or send an e-mail to CJSPOOKS@aol.com  
  
Please note I'm a novice at X-Files fan fiction writing.  
  
Categories: General, slight angst, and M/S shippiness  
  
Summary: Right after season 8's finale, "Existence". During season 9.Told by the different characters' point of Views.  
  
Misc. Notes: There are bits and pieces of baby mention…major shippiness…and stuff. Parts and chapters w/ the same titles means they happen at the same time during the season.  
  
Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Doggett, and Reyes belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX. Don't sue. All I own is a TV, VCR, lots of tooth rotting candy, bunny stuffed animals, X-Files, Enterprise, and Star Wars merchandise, and a hell of a lot of crazy crap on the walls.  
  
Pain  
  
By CJSpooks  
  
Chapter One: Missing You Part I  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mulder:  
  
As I sit here alone in this abandoned church late at night praying to whoever can hear me, I think of no one, other than her. I think of her all the time now. I wish things were different. I wish we could be two normal people in love but I know there is no chance of that ever happening.  
  
I feel so empty without her to complete me. I feel so much pain welling up inside. I am a broken man. I want to hear her voice, smell her sweet scent, taste her flesh, and just be with her until I die. I'm so scared to be alone.  
  
I want to see my son again. My God…we have a son. What would his life be without a father? I already discussed this with Scully. I won't let my son down. I won't be a deadbeat dad. Scully and I risked so much to have a child…together.  
  
Oh God…please…I need Scully. I can't live without her. If Scully were here, she'd help me or ditch me in the middle of nowhere. She'd make me laugh until it hurts or make me cry. She'd love me to pieces or she'd hate my guts. She'd hug and kiss me into heaven or she'd beat the fucking crap out of me. She'd lighten up my day or she'd piss the hell out of me.  
  
I remember the exact moment right before I told her I was leaving. I kissed he with our son in my arms, between us. It was magical. For the first time, I felt as if nothing could ruin our beautiful moment. The government, the aliens, the FBI, or even that Cigarette Smoking son of a bitch resurrecting from the dead couldn't stop us from being a happy family right then and there. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I had to. She knew that and understood.  
  
"Damn…I miss Scully." –I say as I get up from the pew and I walk slowly out of the church.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Missing You Part II

Chapter Two: Missing You Part II  
  
****************************************************  
  
Scully:  
  
As I toss and turn tonight, I feel alone and helpless. I have no one. Sure, Doggett, Skinner, and Reyes with me on my side but, they don't quite understand me the way Mulder did…I mean does. I need something, anything to think about to help me sleep. I try not to think of Mulder. The Mulder thought is very complex. It keeps me awake. I always lose sleep trying to figure out Mulder.  
  
Sometimes, I get scared. Why? I'm afraid that soon I'll forget what he looks like of what his voice sounds like. I need him here dammit! He's my partner at the FBI, in crime, in life, and until death does us part.  
  
I won't allow him to ditch me ever again. I just can't have him away from me. Where the hell are you, Mulder? When are you coming home? It's not safe, I know. I don't really give a damn.  
  
I told you before that I feel alone. I feel like I have the world against me. It's the whole world against my one mind. I need some stability in my life. What I need is a family…my family. My mom, my brothers, my baby, and Mulder. I need support in my life. If Mulder where here, he'd help me fight the world. He'd protect me from harm. I love him…I miss his arms embracing me protectively…Oh Mulder…  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3 from Doggett's POV and Chapter 4 form Reyes's POV will be up soon. I don't know when exactly because I have several unfinished fan fics that I have to keep up. Until later, CJSpooks. 


End file.
